


Not So Sweet Dreams

by TurtlieCute (Turtliecute)



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dream Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, but not really cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtliecute/pseuds/TurtlieCute
Summary: The tension has built up to this moment, Zane and Nick finally find out who will win the struggle for dominance between them.  Or do they?





	Not So Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The following scene was my first attempt at any sort of fictional writing since high school. I wrote this clear back in 2013 and it only ever appeared on Tumblr. After recent events on Tumblr I thought I had better move my small amount of fanfic to AO3. This hasn't been betaed or even edited so please forgive any typos, spelling errors, or my poor writing skills. It’s was my first time, please be gentle.:)

The room looked very familiar. It could be any hotel room, anywhere. Tastefully neutral walls and carpet accented by an equally neutral bedspread covering a king sized bed. A small table with two uncomfortable looking chairs is wedged in the corner and one wall is lined with a dresser that also serves as a stand for the television. The soul decoration in the room is a faded watercolor hanging above the bed. The room is still, almost expectant; the only sign of occupation is the steam curling around the door to the bathroom.

A tall man exits the bathroom running a towel over his curly dark hair. His chiseled body is still damp and covered by a white towel wrapped low around his hips. At the sound of a knock at the door he pauses, his dark eyes staring down the narrow hall that leads to the door. When another knock sounds, it draws the big man across the room in four long strides. His hand rests on the doorknob as he peers through the peephole to see a red haired man standing in the hall.

“Nick? What the hell?” he mutters under his breath.

“Zane, I can hear you in there. Open the door.” Nick’s voice cuts through the door, his curt tone of command reminding Zane of the Marine that he still was.

Zane unbolts the door and turns the lock by the knob. As he is opening the door he is thrown back against the wall as Nick forces his way into the tight hallway.

“Goddammit Nick! What do you think you’re doing?” Zane shouts as he tries to regain his balance and maneuver out of the hall.

Nick’s only response is to push Zane back against the wall and hold him there with his body. His intense eyes pierce Zane, causing a visible chill to run up his spine. Nick’s gaze remains steady as his lips descend on Zane’s capturing them in a rough kiss.

After a heated couple of moments Zane breaks the kiss. “What the fuck is this about Nick? T…” His words are cut off by Nick’s hand over his mouth. Nick leans in closer, so close that Zane can feel every button on his shirt press against his bare chest. So close that Zane can feel Nick’s ragged breathe against his neck and ear.

“You don’t speak! You don’t say a word. The only sounds I want to hear from you are moans of pleasure and you screaming my name when you come.” Nick whispers. Then he removes his hand and gives Zane another shove against the wall.

“Who the…” Nick cuts off his words again this time with a kiss, taking advantage of Zane’s open lips to explore his mouth completely. When Nick pulls back from the kiss his eyes meet Zane’s, taking in all the anger and heat burning there. At this moment, Zane uses his bigger body to arch away from the wall and pushes Nick against the closed door. He is able to capture one on Nick’s wrists and holds it above his head. After a brief pause, Zane plunges in with a kiss. This time he is the aggressor, using his lips and tongue and teeth to dominate and devourer the other man.

As Zane feels Nick relax within his arms he releases a low grown of pleasure, his mouth begins to wander down Nick’s neck, and he grinds his hard cock rhythmically against Nick’s. With his free hand, Zane begins clawing at the buttons of Nick’s shirt and tearing desperately at the fastenings of his pants until he feels Nick’s firm length against his palm. But Nick is not surrendering. He is just bidding his time, waiting for the moment when he can use the combined forces of his superior training and Zane’s own strength and passion to force Zane into submission. 

Nick knows his moment has arrived when he feels the grip on his wrist loosen while Zane focuses more on the friction between their bodies. With a powerful burst of movement, Nick reverses the hold Zane has on him and propels them both out of the hallway and towards the bed. In the more open space of the room, Zane begins to struggle against Nick’s hold. Their bodies wrestle in a slow violent mating dance while cloth flies across the room and the only sound is of clashing flesh and harsh breaths. Their struggle ends with Zane face down on the bed, his arm twisted behind him, and Nick’s hard body pressing him into the mattress.

“I’m going to fuck you into this mattress. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me for weeks.” Nick whispers, and then he runs his teeth down Zane’s neck. As Zane begins to open his mouth to speak, Nick bites down on his shoulder, “I said no talking.”

Zane responds to Nick’s reminder with a low moan. Nick rewards him with an open mouth kiss to the spot he had just bit and pushing his cock against Zane’s ass. With a pleading moan Zane pushes back, silently asking for Nick to do everything he has just promised and more. Zane is now exactly where Nick has wanted him for so long; naked, hot, sweaty, and under his control.

Nick raises up off of Zane just enough to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. He squeezes some out and runs a slick finger down the trail formed by Zane’s ass. He asks Zane if he wants to be prepped and smiles when Zane shakes his head no. Zane shivers with anticipation, waiting for that first push into his willing body. He moans again when he hears the sounds of Nick preparing himself to enter him.

Releasing Zane’s arm, Nick pulls him up to his knees and holds him in place as he enters with one hard fast stroke. Zane responds by ramming into Nick’s next thrust. What follows is a battle of hunger and aggression, each man using every bit of his power and skill to illicit moans and growls of pleasure/pain from the other.

It is Nick who finally claims victory in their battle. As his orgasm is closing in fast, Nick changes the angle and depth of his thrusts. He is now pegging Zane’s prostate repeatedly. Hearing Zane’s gasps of pleasure, Nick reaches around him to stroke his cock in time with each thrust. Zane’s orgasm violently trembles up and down his body leaving him helplessly shouting “Nick!”

 

***

“Nick!”

Zane’s deep shout was still echoing in Ty ears when he suddenly woke up. His body was drenched in sweat and he could feel himself trembling. But the most difficult effect from the dream/nightmare to ignore was that he was rock hard.

Zane stirred next to him and whispered, “Are you alright? Was it another bad dream?”

Ty launched himself towards Zane, straddling and pinning him down. Holding one hand over Zane’s mouth Ty said “Don’t say another word. The only thing I want to hear from your mouth is my name.”

When Ty removed his hand he could see Zane smiling in the dim light. “Beaumont.”


End file.
